Firmware update may be performed in an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine and a MFP (Multi Function Peripheral).
Operators of an image forming apparatus may include a general user who normally uses the apparatus, an administrator who manages security settings for the apparatus, and a service man who is responsible for maintenance and repairmen of the apparatus, for example. For a conventional image forming apparatus, an administrator may update firmware therein, or a service man may update firmware as a part of a maintenance work for the apparatus.
According to PTL 1, when firmware is downloaded over a network, a firmware program may be encrypted so that manipulation of the firmware may be prevented, which may thus allow prevention of invalid upgrading.
Generally, firmware for image forming apparatuses is managed based on its version, and a device is available for checking the version of the firmware. An operator may check the version of an image forming apparatus to determine the necessity of any update. Also in a conventional image forming apparatus, a general user, an administrator and a service man may be allowed to check the version of the firmware.
Desirably, a valid administrator may only be permitted to check the version of firmware. If anybody is permitted to check the version of firmware, image forming apparatuses which are left vulnerable without firmware update may easily be searched, which is not suitable for security.